This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. Section 119 on German application number DE 10131610.0, filed on Jun. 29, 2001, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
The invention generally relates to a method of calibrating an optical system of a laser machine for processing electrical circuit substrates. Preferably, it relates to one in which the laser beam of a laser source is directed at target points of a processing surface via a deflecting unit and an imaging unit, the positions of markings on the processing surface being registered and measured with the aid of a camera.
For the processing of electrical circuit substrates, for example printed circuit boards, lasers are being increasingly used whenever very fine structures are to be processed at great speed. This concerns, for example, the drilling of through-holes or blind holes for plating-through between various layers of a printed circuit board, the structuring of conducting layers or else non-conducting layers, of solder resists, etching resist layers and the like. In this case, for example, blind holes are drilled in a number of steps, it being possible for the actual processing plane to lie at a different height in relation to the focal plane of the optical system, in order for example to make different energy densities take effect.
As long as the laser beam is deflected only over a small processing surface, good positioning accuracy can be achieved, since in this case only the middle part of the telecentric lens necessary for the focusing of the laser beam is used. Since the optical axis of the f-theta lens always conforms well to telecentrics, there are also no problems when drilling or structuring is carried out outside the focal plane.
However, the wish to cover a greater processing area, in order to increase the working speed and yield with the laser beam, is increasingly arising, it then also being necessary to use the peripheral regions of the telecentric lens. Since, however, these lenses have an angular error that increases toward the peripheral region, the positioning errors increase all the more the further beam is used away from the optical axis.
A certain improvement can be achieved by measuring with the camera a pattern plate with precisely prescribed markings, deriving correction values from this and taking these into account when activating the deflecting system. However, it has been found that such correction values become increasingly inadequate for exact positioning the more the processing plane lies outside the focal plane.
One aim of an embodiment of the invention is to specify a method of calibrating the optical system of a laser machine for processing electrical circuit substrates. This can make it possible to process as large an area as possible with the laser and preferably at the same time, position the laser beam with greatest accuracy in the entire processing area and at different working heights with respect to the focal plane.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a method may have the following steps:
a first sample plate with a prescribed processing surface is arranged in the focal plane of the imaging unit as a first calibrating plane, after that target points prescribed on this sample plate are targeted with the laser beam in a grid covering the processing surface and are provided with markings,
the positions of the markings of the first sample plate are measured with the aid of the camera and compared with the positions of the prescribed target points, first correction values from the deviations being stored in each case in a first correction table;
a second sample plate with the prescribed processing surface is arranged in a second calibrating plane parallel to and at a prescribed distance from the focal plane, after that the target points on this second sample plate are likewise targeted with the laser beam in the same grid as in the case of the first sample plate and provided with markings,
the positions of the markings of the second sample plate are likewise measured and compared with the positions of the prescribed target points, second correction values being determined from the deviations and stored in each case in a second correction table, and
the correction values from the first correction table and the second correction table are fed to a control unit, which determines as required for each target point in each arbitrary processing plane lying between the focal plane and the second calibrating plane in each case current correction values by interpolation from the first correction values and the second correction values and makes them available for the activation of the deflecting unit.
Consequently, in the method according to an embodiment of the invention, a calibration can be performed in at least two different planes, that is to say in the two extreme positions for the processing plane. This can involve determining the pincushion/barrel recordings and the angular errors of the telecentric lens in the two planes and practically converting them into a three-dimensional correction table. In this way, not only is a horizontal interpolation of the correction values possible in the two planes measured for the calibration, but any desired processing heights lying in between can also be interpolated. Consequently, a large recording area, for example 50 mmxc3x9750 mm, can also be used outside the focal plane, the advantage in terms of speed being accompanied by a consistent accuracy during processing.
In an advantageous refinement of the laser drilling machine, it is provided in a known way that the beam of the camera is directed over the same optical path as the laser beam. In this case, an additional optical error may be caused by the illumination for the camera image having a different wavelength than the laser beam. In this case, it is provided in a development of the invention that, before the irradiation of the first sample plate, a pattern plate (mapping plate) with the prescribed target points of corresponding, highly accurately marked grid points is arranged in the focal plane, that then the positions of the grid points are measured with the aid of the camera and that the deviations of the measured positions from the prescribed positions of the grid points are stored in a camera correction table and are taken into account during the determination of the correction values for the activation of the deflecting unit.
For special cases, it may also be desired to shift the processing plane not only toward one side of the focal plane, but also toward the other side of the focal plane. For this case, the following additional steps may be provided in a development:
a third sample plate with the prescribed processing surface is arranged in a third calibrating plane, parallel to the focal plane and at a prescribed distance from it, but lying opposite from the second calibrating plane with respect to the focal plane,
after that, the target points on this sample plate are likewise targeted with the laser beam in the same grid as in the case of the first sample plate and the second sample plate and provided with markings,
the positions of the markings of the third sample plate are measured with the aid of the camera and compared with the positions of the prescribed target points, third correction values being obtained from the deviations and stored in each case in a third correction table, and
the correction values from the first correction table and the third correction table are fed to the control unit, which determines as required for each target point in each arbitrary processing plane lying between the focal plane and the third calibrating plane correction values by interpolation from the first correction values and the third correction values and makes them available for the activation of the deflecting unit.
In a further refinement, it is also possible, if required, to use a processing plane beyond the region of the second and possibly third calibrating planes used for the calibration, the correction values from the first correction table and the second and/or third correction tables then also being used to determine correction values by extrapolation for target points outside the region given by the focal plane and the second and/or third calibrating plane.